totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheesy
Cheesy, labeled The Random One, is a contestant on Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood played by TrentFan. He/She replaced Don when he and Lili left the show on a helicopter. Cheesy's gender was unknown, until it was randomed, in which case Cheesy is now a girl. Information Job: Cheesy Party Inc. Species: Human Gender: Female (Unknown at Debut Episode) Weapon of Choice: Flamethrower Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood In Challenge 16, Cheesy joined the game to replace Don after he left. She comes with a happy attitude, not affected by the enviroment. She uses her flamethrower around until Poison disciplines her. She also becomes good friends with Leo and introduces herself to Miles. Her gender wasn't know until the challenge. Cheesy played Taco in the challenge from Inanimate Insanity and was in a team with Hwo, Miles, The Doctor, and Christie. She does the challenge along with Hwo and Miles, but Chris finds Hwo's weak getting them to elimination. Cheesy votes for Christie and receives the first marshmallow of the night. In Challenge 17, Cheesy and Miles obviously got a lot of candy, and she had one stolen by a hobo and The Doctor, however, she didn't steal back unlike Miles, because she was distracted by the hobo. Due to Miles being knocked out, she won immunity. Cheesy chose Hwo to be safe in the Immunity Later and voted The Doctor and Channel. In Challenge 18, Cheesy was happy she won Individual Immunity from Leo. She voted Channel once more. She also yayed about random things, she also became friends with Leo and actually boo'd Crystal. In Challenge 19, Cheesy YAYED when Crystal slammed her face into cookies. She played Leo in the challenge, and ran away from letters like Leo in TDN5. Leo played her. Cheesy got 2nd in the challenge and individual immunity from her friend, Leo. She voted Nathan, until he was safe from Safety Letter. She then voted Crystal who was eliminated. In Challenge 20, Cheesy's friend Leo was eliminated for doing something so obvious and not looking at the title. She only had one line of YAY in the challenge. In Challenge 21, Cheesy massaged Bob, since it wasn't clarified if he was Slim Bob or not. She finished 3rd and gets a word of wisdom from Wang, DINNER. She votes off Taylor. In Challenge 22, Cheesy only takes 1 bite of the five square losing. She votes off Poison for being.........Poison. In Challenge Whatever 1, Cheesy was happy about the challenge unlike Miles. She was killed 3 times, two by Wang, one by a Creeper. She also baked Trollface Cookies. In Challenge 23, Cheesy was too happy and healthy or something to have a seizure. She was safe at 0 votes and voted Nathan out, finally. In Challenge Whatever 2, she was the troller, baking trollface cookies. She made the final two with Josh when Miles quit out of frustration with his personalities and the game. Trivia *Cheesy debuts to replace Don in Episode 17. *He/She, along with OJ and Lightning were considered for Don's replacement. However Cheesy was decided. *Cheesy constantly saying yay and aw was inspired by Bakura13. It was thought it would fill well in her/his character and does. Category:Contestants